User talk:MitsuSaire00
Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Leave a message here if you need help with something or just want to say hi. If you have a question about Mitsune Saire, please leave it on the article's talk page, not mine. You can post it on my blog page, however, if it's a question about posting a song you've created, or if it's a question regarding the creator (a.k.a. me). Please give each post a new section! To keep track of conversations, I may rename or add your username to the section heading. Please do not edit other user's posts. If your post is edited by someone other than you, please revert it back to normal. Don't forget to sign your posts! '''MitsuSaire00 21:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Neru Akita 5.png page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 20:28, January 8, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati For some reason, can't see the changes... i even compared by the use of the feature of this Wiki... can you tell me the sections you made your changes? thank you ^_^ anyways i've gotten good in making melodies at the FL Studio but i can't make her sing using ReWire, little help? Wait nevermind, i saw the changes, the changes turned red but i need to change some parts too. The6thMessenger 11:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) So you can see the changes? I really hope you don't mind what I did. If you don't like it, you can simply revert the edit (If you don't know how to do this, ask Bunai82.) So feel free to change some parts. After all, it's your page, not mine. I'm afraid I won't be any help when it comes to making Stella sing using ReWire, as I'm rather poor at it myself. However, there are probably other users on the wiki who can help you. You can post a message saying you need some help on your user page or blog. Feel free to contact me if you need any help. :) MitsuSaire00 20:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Powerloid Infobox Thank you so much! I had trouble finding out how to put that infobox on my pages. The colors on Misaki Yuto, Haruka Jinsei, and Jina Makuro are correct. It PERFECTLY matches their outfit! You can reply to me anytime, just note that I don't have an account. Anyway here's where my talk page is! User: Kiyastudios. (ROFL I'm too happy right now!) 22:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios P.S I found out that Jina Makuro's age isn't there. I forgot that she is 17 years old, making her the oldest of the Powerloids. No problem! I love helping out users who have trouble with the infobox. As for the colors on the infobox, I just went with the hair and eye color. But I'm glad you like it! If you need help with anything else, just ask. Oh, considering that you're only 10 years old, I think you're great at creating fanloids :) MitsuSaire00 20:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! My friends say I'm very good at anime and I've gotten used to making fanloids XD. P.S. I found out how to create a character infobox! Yipee!! :D User: Kiyastudios 22:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios Saire Artwork By the way, can I draw your character, Mitsune Saire? I promise I will NOT change the clothes or pose. I wanted to make her look a bit better, EXCEPT changing those clothes.Kiyastudios 20:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Sure, you can draw her. I'm planning to make new artwork soon anyway. The current artwork isn't looking too great right now...(I need to change stuff like making her head smaller, different eye style, better ponytail, add eyebrows, and give her a face that better suits her personality). But anyway, when you post the picture on the wiki, don't post it in the article. Just let me know when you add the image to the wiki, and I'll add it to the Gallery. I'd like to keep my own image in the infobox, and like I said, I'll be updating it soon. But really, thanks. No one's ever taken an interest in Saire before, and I'm glad you'd like to go through the trouble to draw her. MitsuSaire00 21:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I just finished the picture though. You can copy and paste it's file name or something. (lol) User: Kiyastudios 22:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios I think I did really bad on it..... I think it looks just fine! I just added it to the article. If you want, I can return the favor and draw some characters for you. I can't do all of them, but one or two would be possible. It's fine if you don't want me to; like I said, I'd just like to return the favor. (I created a new section because we kind of got off the topic of "Powerloid Infobox") MitsuSaire00 21:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Community Council It's a survey to see if you want to participate in upcoming features for Wikia. Similar to Webiners(?) only more interactive. If you want to be an admin, you will have to be on Wikia and show good editing and sense of judgement. However, that is unrelated to the Community Council alert. Eventually I will need more admins here, as the original Founder likely won't be on much, but until thing it is small and fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Misaki Artwork Request Thanks for putting my art in the article. I would want to see you draw my character, Misaki Yuto. You could find her concept art in the gallery to see what she looks like. (I don't really care how it looks like.^w^) Kiyastudios 22:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios P.S I think I forgot to add a little tweak to that collar on Misaki Yuto's concept art. You can see what her collar really looks like on her boxart. Ok, I can draw Misaki Yuto. It'll probably be on the wiki in about a week from today. The drawing itself normally would only take a day or two; There will be a small delay due to my wanting to get the details right, and it might take some time to convert the file type, and post it on the wiki. I'll add the image to the gallery on your page, unless you want to do it yourself. MitsuSaire00 17:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Kiyastudios 20:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios Sorry, I hate to ask, but did you finish my artwork request yet?Kiyastudios 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios I'm almost done, sorry its taking so long. :( MitsuSaire0019:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's finished now. Not great, but I hope you like it! MitsuSaire00 20:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Thank you so much! Kiyastudios 23:33, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Utau lol, why not adopt utauloid, the admin has not been on in a year and a half and there are no pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Bunai. ^_^Kiyastudios 03:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios